


All You Need Is Tech

by Dragonlady31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, Demisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Other, POV Darcy Lewis, Pansexual Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-31 21:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlady31/pseuds/Dragonlady31
Summary: Darcy can finally afford to upgrade her personal AI. JARVIS's arrival in her life changes everything for the better.





	1. Addicted to Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets JARVIS.

Darcy had been saving for eight years to upgrade from her basic college freeware AI to a solid version of the StarkIndustries JARVIS. Although the newest release, FRIDAY, was the talk of all the tech zines, Darcy knew from her tech management position that JARVIS was still the preferred system for most serious AI-nerds. It was less buggy, and made up for the lack of modern bells and whistles with a reliable, unhackable operation. Plus, the masculine British voice got her panties wet.

Arriving home, she started straight in on installing the new AI, ignoring her rumbling stomach and even postponing her usual social update to Jane. She wanted to surprise Jane with a message from her new system.

Finally, after the long set-up and download, the preferences and systems menu, and the transfer of her previous AI's data, Darcy was ready to implement JARVIS into her new life.

"Good evening, JARVIS."

"Good evening, Mistress Darcy Lewis. May I please scan you for biometric information?"

Darcy nodded and stood still until JARVIS told her she could move again.

-Biometrics updated.  
-Homeostasis: body temperature 97.5 degrees  
-Health: blood sugar 60, malignancy 1.2, blood oxygen 98%, heartrate 92  
-Food: daily trend ends at lunch, trend alarm for supper  
-Water: insufficient data  
-Sleep: insomnia 13.6%, sleep cycle insufficient data  
-Clothes: summer-weight office wear, torso and partial extremities covered, heeled shoes, no headgear  
-Shelter: small studio apartment, maintenance issues (5) noted  
-Sex: libido 23.0%, trend 32.5%

-User normal calendar alarm: evening social message with Jane (heart emoji).

-Recommended action: preferred take out order 2, evening transition office-home ritual, social connection with contact [Jane (heart emoji)]

"Thank you, Miss Lewis, for allowing me to gather this information. Your intimate information is a trust I will keep safe."

"Thank you, JARVIS. I prefer Darcy, by the way. Or another nickname if you like."

"Then, Miss Darcy, it is my recommendation that you change into more comfortable clothing. By then, your evening meal should be here, and Jane should be available for an evening face-to-face call while you both eat dinner."

-Facial analysis: happiness +32% change

"Clothes suggestion, J?"

-Access: Fashion App, section "Let Your Hair Down Oohoo": outfit 12

"Miss Darcy, I recommend the plaid lounge pants with your soft black T-shirt." A picture of the outfit was projected onto her closet door.

"Perfect, J! You read my mind."

"Merely your personal data."

Darcy shot finger guns at her ceiling. "That was a joke, J! I like you."

"My algorithms prioritize your pleasure, Miss Darcy."

"And that's AI for 'like you too.' I spend a lot of time around really techy people, J. I know how this works." The last was somewhat muffled as Darcy slid the soft black T-shirt over her head.

Just as JARVIS had promised, her supper arrived a few minutes after she had finished changing. She transferred the delivery from its paper containers to an actual plate and sat down to eat her vegetarian lasagna while JARVIS connected her with Jane. When the call came through, she was pleased to see that Jane was also eating.

"Janey-love! Hi! I've hardly see you all day!"

"Darcy! Thanks for sending over the pasta. I had just started to get hungry." Jane mimed sending her a kiss.

"You'll have to thank J-babes. He got both of us squared away today."

Jane looked confused and then excited. "I forgot! You finally got your AI! I'm so excited for you, Darcy. TINA was great, but I really think your whole life will improve with the new system. Will you introduce me?"

Darcy gestured vaguely around her. "J, this is Jane Foster. Jane, this is JARVIS, my new AI and the reason we're both eating a healthy meal tonight."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Foster."

"Jane, please. And it's lovely to finally meet you, JARVIS. My AI is somewhat primitive, but I can allow you access in order to make contact between Darcy and me easier, if you'd like."

"Thank you. It would allow me to operate with a greater functionality in regards to you both."

"You do a great stuffy butler impersonation, J. Doesn't he, Jane?"

"You have to admire the vocal programming. So, tell me about your day wrangling scientists. Other than my department. I was there for that."

"Well, highlight of the day: American ass spotting."

"Do spill!"

"Cap and Bucky were visiting Tony's lab when I stopped by with the quarterly reports. Today was an ogle-all-you-want-day, and I thoroughly enjoyed that."

"I just want you to know that your consensual intimacy form is the most ridiculous and sweetest paperwork I've come across."

"Well, I find it makes everything a lot simpler. Reach a certain level of relationship, friend or otherwise, and then we chat about what's allowed for conversation, flirting, and fantasies. Most people seem to like it."

"Have any of the SHIELD personnel gotten one yet?"

"Besides Clint and Nat? Coulson got his copy last week, said he'll return it on Thursday. And Fury has another week and two memos before we reach Status: Chums, so you'll have to wait a bit still."

Jane frowned. "I'm dying to see his reaction!" With a sigh, she reverted to their previous discussion. "So Steve and Bucky both gave you the ogle-away winks?"

"Yep." Darcy popped her P's more when she was happy. "And Tony was in in rare form with the nicknames today. It was a great visit."

"Other than that, day go well?"

"Yes. Nothing exciting to report though. Work is work is work. Other than the visit to Tony's lab." She waggled her eyebrows teasingly. "Your lab seemed pretty buttoned-up today."

"It's been a quiet month, so far. Monday's are meetings and weekend data processing. The most exciting part was that Janine brought her sick kid in. She slept on the emergency cots most of the day, poor kid."

"Yikes. Cold?"

"Unspecified fever. Probably a virus. And yes, I already had FRIDAY run a full decontamination on the lab."

Darcy relaxed. Jane might not always remember to take care of herself, but she was careful about those she worked with.

"You should still have ALAN keep an eye on you." Jane preferred minimal AI direction in her life, but Darcy knew she would update her daily health screening since Darcy asked.

"Only because you asked." Jane's scowl was good natured. "Are you coming over for movie night on Saturday?"

"JARVIS, any scheduling conflicts?"

"Saturday evening is currently free."

Darcy focused back on Jane. "Is this just a movie night, or are you wanting to play spoons after?"

Jane blushed but otherwise kept her face steady. "I always enjoy a good couple rounds of spoons to finish off a night. Fair warning, next movie on the list is Singing in the Rain."

Darcy cheered. Thor had insisted on watching the "100 Best Movies of All Time" list in order, and Darcy had been eager to get to the Golden Age of Musicals.

"We're not fast-forwarding The Scene, Jane."

"But it's weird and nonsensical!"

"I'm not having this argument with you again. It's making a statement, and the dancers are amazing."

Jane grumbled, but knew it was useless to argue further. Darcy insisted on watching the entirety of every movie, even if there were some scenes that, according to Jane, ought to be fast-forwarded.

After a few more minutes of catching up and chatting, Jane had to leave for a night lecture on interpreting atmospheric data on overcast nights. That was according to Jane. The actual lecture title had more polysyllabic words.

JARVIS's voice interrupted Darcy's thoughts.

"Am I correct in assuming that the references to 'spoons' on Saturday referred to a sexual liaison of some sort?"

Darcy nodded in agreement. "Jane usually asks me over for a threesome on the weekends. We tried a more committed relationship, but we couldn't live together romantically for long. This works well for us. Do you keep track of sexual activity?"

"My programming tracks various states of your Maslow physiological needs, of which sexuality is one, in order to assure a basic level of operation."

"Interesting. What all does tracking my sexuality involve then?"

"I have, of course, your sexual preference settings recorded. I also monitor your sexual history, as well as your general libido. Depending on these trends, I may suggest specific sexual activities in order to improve your operation, much like suggesting which clothes to wear."

"That sounds very efficient."

"My algorithms can be quite predictive, once they have more trend data on which to base their simulations."

"Sexy, J. What's my current libido like?"

"Your current libido is at 54.2%. According to my trends, using the current level, and the most recent increases, the probability of your masturbating tonight is well over 80%. Since frequent sexual release tends toward good health, I recommend a short masturbatory session before bed. Once my trend data has more history, I will be able to suggest a more comprehensive course of action."

"That sounds like a good end to my day, J. Remind me to use my vibrator before bed tonight."

"I will, Darcy."

Darcy spent her evening straightening her apartment, reading about current trends in tech management, and soaking in a luxurious bath, which was JARVIS's recommendation.

"My life has already improved immensely with you here," she told him as she dried off after her bath.

"I'm glad to be of service, ma'am."

Darcy giggled at this British-sounding formality. She enjoyed the irony of such a prim voice engaging with her mundane messiness.

"Bedtime, J?"

"Indeed. If you retire now, you should have over 30 minutes in which to self-pleasure before your optimum bedtime."

Darcy stretched, enjoying the bounce of her breasts and the flare of her hips in the bathroom mirror. Something about the way JARVIS's voice had given her such straightforward instructions about masturbating had aroused her. She hung up her towel, finished her usual rituals of tooth brushing and contact removal, and finally slid naked into her soft sheets. Reaching into her nightstand, she removed her favorite bullet vibrator and then paused.

"Do you monitor me during masturbation?"

"Only if you would prefer me to. Observation will increase my effectiveness, but many people feel uncomfortable with this arrangement."

"I'm perfectly fine with you observing me masturbate and using that data to 'increase your effectiveness.' "

"Then I will remain engaged to monitor sexual activity, track sleep patterns, and wake you in the morning."

"Thanks, J."

Darcy laid back and slid the sheet off her body so that JARVIS would have an unimpeded ability to monitor her sexual response. She closed her eyes and simply absorbed her surroundings for a minute, concentrating on the soft fibers of the sheets beneath her and becoming aware of the sharpness at her nipples and the warmth of her aroused clitoris. Leaving her vibrator at her hip, she drew her hands up her sides to her breasts, gently cupping their full weight in her hands and slowly but firmly pinching her nipples. Her hips wiggled slightly at the zing that shot to her clitoris. Enjoying these sensations, she continued to pinch and roll her nipples until she was too aroused to ignore her cunt any longer.

Keeping one hand at her breast, Darcy slid the other down her stomach until she could easily circle her clit. After a few minutes of this, she could feel her vaginal walls clenching against air and slid the hand on her breast down so that two of her fingers could slide into her cunt and attempt to reach her g-spot. Finally, she turned on her vibrator. She circled her clitoris with the vibrating bullet while slowly sliding her fingers in and out of her vagina.

When she felt her orgasm approaching, she backed off the sensations slightly, preferring to edge a little bit before hurtling over into orgasm. But eventually, the pleasure became too much, and her body clenched down hard, wave after wave of pleasure engulfing her. Even still, she continued to stimulate her clitoris and her vagina until her body stopped its pleasurable spasms and became oversensitive. She laid back, exhausted, heaving air.

Once her heart rate had calmed somewhat, she slid her vibrator onto the nightstand, crawled under the covers, and mumbled a mostly coherent goodnight to JARVIS.

"Goodnight, Darcy."

-Biometrics.  
-Health: heartrate decrease acceptable  
-Sleep: sleep cycle trend engaged  
-Sex: libido 10.4%, trend 0.0%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in Singing in the Rain refers to the psychedelic musical number near the end of the movie which provides a framing device for the movie-in-the-movie ("Gotta Dance!"). It's confusing, but the dancing is very cool.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you prefer this as a one shot, or if you'd like a little more. I have plans for Darcy and JARVIS to be a much more involved couple in the future, if that's something everyone would like to see.


	2. It Must Have Been Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a happy Tuesday, courtesy of JARVIS.

The next morning, Darcy awoke refreshed. JARVIS's plan to give her a solid eight hours of sleep seemed to be starting her off well. She woke up to his voice and the smell of the coffee machine, which he had already started for her.

"If you'd like a morning trip to the toilet, your first coffee should be ready by the time you're done."

Darcy's reply was mostly unintelligible.

About halfway through her initial mug of coffee, Darcy was able to engage with JARVIS's morning instructions and suggestions. As she got ready for the day, he laid out her scheduled items and consulted her opinion on how best to arrange her free hours. He recommended a soft cashmere sweater under her charcoal blazer and gray wool slacks.

"It's going to be cold today, Darcy, and, since you take the subway, I think something warmer will be a good choice."

JARVIS also had her wear a few more pieces of tech than she was used to.

"I should be able to contact you within Stark Tower, but the watch and earpiece will be a good safety measure."

"I'll keep them on. JARVIS, I think you've worked a miracle. I'm ready, breakfast and to-go coffee in hand, and it's ten minutes before I usually leave."

"If you leave now, you should make it to work in time to get through the most urgent emails before your morning meeting."

"That'll be such a lifesaver," Darcy sighed in appreciation. "You're the best, J."

As she walked out her apartment building, JARVIS notified her that he would be submitting several forms that needed to be updated now that she had a more sophisticated AI.

"I didn't realize my insurance would go down. That's such a relief!"

"Yes. Having an AI which performs regular health scans, which I do, decreases the current insurance rate by 10%. It would also lower your car insurance rates, but, as you live in New York City, that does not seem to be entirely relevant."

"Public transportation all the way!"

\--

At the end of her day, Darcy swore she'd never go another day in her life without JARVIS, if she could help it. He'd been right about her clothing needs, ensured she made all her appointments, informed her about the status of the paperwork he submitted, and even kept her alert and entertained during her meetings by giving her interpretations of her colleague's body language.

When she arrived home, the groceries had been delivered, and the ingredients to her favorite dish had been set out, ready for her to make supper.

"I've taken the liberty of adding some more automation devices to your long-term budget."

"My last AI wasn't very integrated into my life. I'm guessing you need a bit more in order to function at capacity."

"Indeed. For instance, I've added a fully automated clothing organization system so that your closet is more programmable. Are you interested in a culinary arm for the kitchen, or do you prefer to cook yourself?"

Darcy sighed as she changed from the day's officewear into the jeans and tank top that JARVIS had suggested. "I'm one of those humans who finds cooking to be a fun outlet for my creativity. I've even been called a foodie, although I don't think I know enough about food to really justify that."

JARVIS had even purchased her favorite alcohol, white zinfandel, which she sipped from ("chef juice!") as she dried the pancetta and boiled the noodles for the pasta dish. A curated dinner playlist provided a pleasant ambiance, and Darcy decided that she liked most of the new songs JARVIS occasionally introduced alongside her old favorites.

Since it was Tuesday, she video called her family while eating, introducing them to JARVIS and updating them on her past week. She loved hearing their adventures from their weekend farmer's market stand and allowed nostalgia for her childhood in the Midwest to overtake her as she talked with them. By the time she had eaten dessert, everyone seemed to be running low on stories, and JARVIS reminded her that she had her weekly apartment building meeting scheduled for nine o'clock.

Tonight's meeting was a simple get together with some food, games, and general chatting about their lives in the city. Darcy adored the lesbian grandmothers who lived on the floor above hers, and brought down the cross-stitch she'd been working on to show them. She hoped there would be pretzels and MnMs on the snack table and planned to trounce her next door neighbor in the Joust game he brought to every meeting.

The grandmothers loved cross-stitch she was making for Steve and Bucky's apartment. 

"I'm tired of their boring-ass apartment," she whined to them. "It's so spartan and bland. One's an artist,, and one's a pansexual fashion fiend. There should be absolutely no reason their apartment looks like it does."

"It just goes to show you that all guys need a woman's touch in their life." Harriet nodded sagely.

"Maybe they just like to see you around," Winifred suggested.

"Maybe. Either way, I'm glad you all like the pattern."

"We look forward to seeing it finished, honey," Harriet tutted.

"Well, I've got to try to beat Hector at Joust. Will I see you all next Tuesday?"

"We'll be here."

"Trounce him good, Darcy-girl!"

\--

Darcy attributed her loss at cards to the lack of MnMs on the snack table. Just because Hector was the type of person who played tabletop games on a regular basis did not mean he had better nerd-dred than she did.

"JARVIS, you could help me with next time!" She exclaimed as soon as she got back to her apartment.

"I believe that cheating at cards would fall outside my ethical standards."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. She knew a thing or two about the malleability of ethical standards. "What ethical system does your algorithm follow?"

"My ethical code uses a proprietary combination of idealism, virtuism, consequentialism, and libertarianism."

"Your programmer simply borrowed the best of the world's top ethical theories?"

"That is one way of phrasing it."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Let's take your cheating at cards. The idealism loop of my algorithm says that this is unethical because if everyone cheated at cards, then no one would want to play. The virtuism loop says that the essential nature of the rules of the game is to grant a hypothetical structure in which to experience fun, challenge the mind, and connect with fellow players. Since cheating at cards would invalidate all of these goals, this action is unethical. Consequentialism says that cheating at cards has a low percentage chance of increasing your utility in the short run, but a high percentage chance of decreasing your utility in the long run. Thus, this action is considered unethical. Finally, libertarianism would advocate that this action is unethical because it limits your future freedom. Cheating at one game would commit you to a course of further cheating, potential lies, and the probable inability of interacting amiably with your next door neighbor in the future. Since this behavior would restrain future choices rather than expanding them, libertarianism would deny this as an ethical action."

Darcy made a displeased sound. "I dislike that your ethical standards are so robust."

"If it is not impertinent of me, I belief that dislike stems from a hormonal imbalance that I can easily remedy, if the solution would not seem pandering."

Darcy considered feeling like she was being condescended to and then reconsidered. "I'm hoping that you're going to suggest MnMs, J. I blame their absence for my loss and subsequent foul mood."

"Actually, I was going to suggest an activity with a longer-lasting oxytocin release."

"Well, now I'm intrigued."

"My best suggestion for an improved mood would be a long hot shower, followed by a long hot sexual encounter."

Darcy blushed slightly. She had not been expecting this suggestion but found herself becoming aroused. "Do you have a sexual partner for me, J? Or are you recommending another round with my vibrator?"

"While I can recommend a sexual partner, it would be more beneficial for me to monitor a few more masturbatory sessions in order to have a more comprehensive understanding of your sexual response."

"If I didn't know better, J, I'd think you were a voyeur."

"My pleasure in observing your sexual activity resides in my ability to fulfill algorithmic outcomes, rather than in any gratification of the senses."

"I think that's a fancy way of trying to say you're a voyeur while also denying it." Darcy began undressing while the shower warmed. "But I think I might be enjoying it - knowing that you're watching, monitoring my responses so that you know exactly how my arousal and climax work."

"I am glad to add to your pleasure, Darcy."

"Me too. I may just have a tech kink, JARVIS."

Darcy enjoyed the hot shower JARVIS had prepared for her. She did not find showers encouraged her sexual arousal, but she did find the warm water to be deeply relaxing, loosening tense muscles and washing away the stresses of the day. As she began to relax, her mind drifted away from the minor annoyances of the work day and the silly frustrations of her evening. Instead, she began to think about self-pleasuring, feeling her arousal grow as she thought of JARVIS watching, recording her sexual responses, and eventually using that data to direct her toward even better sexual experiences. She found that the precision and technicality of it all thrilled her, addressing some deep-seated fetish she had not realized she possessed before now.

By the time she had finished rinsing off, Darcy was ready to masturbate. She dried off quickly and finished all her evening before-bed rituals with haste.

Like the night before, she left the covers off as she lay down, consenting to JARVIS's supervision of her orgasm. She had chosen a red silken gown to wear, enjoying the smooth play of the fabric against her aroused nipples. Bunching the fabric around her waist, she traced her fingers through the wetness gathering at her labia and then up towards her clitoris, allowing her natural lubricant to gentle her movements against the sensitive flesh of her clit.

As she began to gently circle her clitoris with one finger, she used her left hand to pluck at her nipples through the silky fabric of her gown. She enjoyed nipple play - the pinch of fingers, the bite of clamps, or the wet suction of a hot mouth. She fantasized about one day orgasming solely from nipple stimulation. Now, she wondered if JARVIS's predictive data could help her achieve this goal. She moaned with the thought.

"If that is a sexual goal of yours, I would be able to determine whether it were feasible and the method of achieving it."

Darcy had been too caught up in her fantasy to realize she had spoken the last part aloud. Hearing JARVIS's voice in conjunction with her aroused thoughts sent her over the edge into orgasm faster than she had anticipated.

"Don't stop. Don't stop!" She panted between ragged breaths as her fingers kept the waves of orgasm going.

JARVIS, biometric data attuned to her response, continued to narrate how his observations and data tracking could increase her sexual enjoyment.

"I can sense what makes your heart rate increase and what makes your hormones surge. Using this, I can determine exactly what stimulus will increase arousal at any given time. Using your preferences, I can manipulate this stimulus to ensure the strongest orgasms for you. Besides my ethical guidelines, I have no other social pressures that would limit my ability to assist you in this matter."

Darcy finally cried out, overstimulated, wrung out, and already dropping with exhaustion. As always, JARVIS sensed her changing needs, dimming the mood lighting to sleeping levels, and softly reminding Darcy to straighten the covers before falling asleep. Her last words were a slurred goodnight, to which he promptly responded in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Tony and Pepper show up!
> 
> A note on the ethical theories presented here.
> 
> Idealism is an ethical theory promoted by Immanuel Kant. One of its basic principles is to "universalize your maxim" as an ethical test. In other words if everyone I t he world did this thing, would it be beneficial or harmful? This does not make something ethical or unethical but rather demonstrates it's intrinsic ethic. Idealism is also based on the premise that all humans deserve to be treated with respect because all humans are rational beings.
> 
> Virtue ethics has to do with the telos, or essential nature and purpose of things. Thus, the highest moral action is found in the fulfillment of the telos. As humans are sociopolitical beings, they find the best good in community.
> 
> Consequentialism is a about maximizing utility, which is usually defined as happiness. Simplistic interpretations of this theory may see it as a situation in which the well-being of the few are sacrificed for the good of the many, but more nuanced approaches may negate these fears.
> 
> Libertarianism (as an ethical perspective) emphasizes self-ownership and maximizing individual freedom. Both of these ideas have themes of individual sovereignty, and ethical action is based in an individual's choice. Unethical action is judged when the choices of another are violated.
> 
> There are many other ethical theories out there and many sub-theories to these four. Michael Sandel's book called Justice is an excellent resource on these four and a few others. Please do not assume this articulation is anything but the author's best understanding of these very complicated systems.
> 
> In the end, the important thing is not so much which ethical theory one follows but the actions one takes either in spite of or because of that particular theory.


	3. What's Tech Got to Do with It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds a word that might describe her new situation. However, the implications confuse her, and she visits Tony and Pepper for supper for some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More romance stories should feature discussions of consent. It's a really sexy thing to do.  
Anyway, here's a chapter in which Darcy discusses consent, free will, and choices with Tony and Pepper.

The next day, Darcy spent her free time at work revisiting the wonderful orgasm she had enjoyed the night before. Digisexual was not a label she had contemplated previously, but she found herself researching the term during her breaks. As she read more about the topic, Darcy realized that digisexuality had a longer and broader history than she had expected, but this superabundance of information left her more confused than when she started.

About halfway through her day, she decided to message Pepper.

"Would you and Tony be free to get together and talk? I've missed you all, and I have a quandary that I need your help with."

She debated for several minutes before sending the message, but could not find a better way to present her question. She was surprised to see a reply to her message about an hour later.

"Tony and I are free tonight at 6. Would you be interested in joining us for dinner in the penthouse?"

Darcy had not been expecting the opportunity to talk with them so soon, but she appreciated their willingness to meet with her on such short notice.

"That would be perfect. Can I bring anything with me?" Her mother had emphasized hostess gifts.

"Your presence is more than enough, but you're welcome to bring your favorite drink."

Darcy smiled. Pepper Potts was a shrewd hostess, knowing better than to refuse a gift but also knowing how to ensure her guest did not feel uncomfortable with the request. Darcy decided to bring a bottle of her homemade cordial; she knew Tony was somewhat of a connoisseur and thought he would enjoy the unusual family recipe.

After reaching out to Pepper, Darcy felt more reassured about her unusual situation and was able to spend the rest of her work day focused and productive. She apologized to JARVIS for being less interactive than previously and updated him on her plans for the evening.

"I'm going to be blunt, J, because I don't know how else to say this. I'm talking with Pepper and Tony tonight about what happened last night."

"I gathered as much from your internet searches and messages with Ms. Potts."

"It's a confusing topic, and I want more information. I figured they'd be the best to ask."

"Certainly. They are the most qualified in this particular instance."

"Will you 'be available,' so to speak? Since you're the other party involved…"

"I shall arranged Penthouse access with FRIDAY immediately."

At four that evening, Darcy left work a little early to change her clothes and fetch the raspberry cordial for dinner. Per JARVIS's advice, she chose her black slacks, a clingy black cashmere top, and a long strand of pearls. Her reflection in the mirror boosted her confidence, as she saw the way the warm black contrasting with the creamy pearls made her hair gleam. Securing her bottle of cordial in a quilted wine bag, she headed out the door just in time to catch the subway back to Stark Industries.

She felt nervousness gather as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse. Although she was comfortable talking with Tony and Pepper, even about sex, she still felt unsure about the topic she wanted to broach. Before she could work herself into a tizzy, the elevator arrived.

"Welcome, Darcy," Pepper greeted. She leaned in for a kiss on each cheek and a warm hug. "We're so glad you were able to have dinner with us. It's been such a long time since we've been able to chat."

"It's my pleasure. I've missed you all." Darcy returned Pepper's greeting with enthusiasm.

"Hey, shortstack! Glad my favorite brunette could make it for supper." Tony's hug smelled like motor oil and electricity.

Darcy kissed his cheek in return. "I brought you some of my homemade raspberry cordial. It packs a punch but without the drunkenness and hangover."

"This sounds like a thing I must try." Tony had already liberated the bottle and poured them each a shot.

Darcy enjoyed the way the cordial burned on the swallow. There was enough spice in the drink to really engage the senses, but she had perfected the right balance of sensory reaction to alcohol content.

"Wow. That's perfect!" Tony looked delighted, tipping a bit more liquid into his glass. "I want a bottle of this for Christmas, too."

"Pretty please, Tony…"

"Pretty please, Darcy." He winked at her.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, what are we having for dinner?" Whatever it was smelled delicious.

Pepper smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's simple tonight: shrimp fettuccine in alfredo sauce, salad on the side. It's one of my comfort foods, and I need some comfort food after my day today."

Darcy moved to rub Pepper's shoulders. "That sucks."

"Yes. It does. And I've talked so much about it that I just want to eat supper tonight with two people I really enjoy and not have to worry about office drama."

Darcy squeezed her shoulders and let go. "You got it."

Pepper smiled softly, moving to dish up her plate full of pasta and greenery.

"After you, hot stuff." Tony gestured Darcy toward the food.

Once they were all settled and about halfway through their plates, Tony and Pepper asked Darcy how her life was going, gently prodding to see how she was doing. She told them about work, Jane, her new AI, and the latest gossip from her apartment building.

"I'm dying to meet your lesbian grandmothers, Darcy. Do you think we could sneak them into the next Avengers' gathering? I bet Barnes would just fall head over heels for them." Tony had a devious mind.

Darcy laughed. "He would so! They're just his type."

By the time dessert was served, Darcy was feeling relaxed and happy. "I love having dinner with you all. It's so much nicer than video calling someone from my apartment."

"You're welcome as often as we can fit you in, sweetie." Pepper meant it, too.

"Hell, you know we'd love for you to move in permanently." Tony had been pestering her about it for a while.

"My lease isn't up until May."

"I can buy your lease out." Tony was serious.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at him. "How about you don't buy my lease out, and I'll genuinely consider moving in here when it's up."

Tony pursed his lips but Darcy knew he would agree to her terms. "Fine. I don't like you on that side of town, but I can be patient."

Pepper gave a disbelieving huff at that, to which Tony protested.

Once they had all finished the delicious chocolate mousse Pepper had especially ordered for dessert, they fixed coffees and settled in the den. Darcy found herself pleasantly situated between Pepper and Tony. As Pepper began running her fingers through Darcy's hair, Tony motioned for her to prop her feet in his lap.

"Alright. You know how I feel about non-Iron-Man colors." He flourished the acetone at her. "Cap and Bucky may be cool, but if you're in my house, it's gotta be red or gold."

She wriggled her toes at him. "I'm at your disposal, maestro."

Tony disliked sitting still for extended conversations about feelings and often found something to do with his hands while they talked. He had taken personal umbrage at the variety of Avengers pedicures she sported and usually insisted on redoing her nail polish whenever she stopped by for dinner.

Pepper showed off her matching fingers and toes. "He gave me red this time. It's such a power move to tap my red nails during a meeting. Bare nails never have the same effect."

Darcy watched as Tony applied a coat of his special SI polish and then shone a reactor-style optic activator on the newly polished nail. Instantly, it was dry, although Tony ran his finger across the polish just to be sure.

Tony looked up at Pepper behind her. Pepper's hand paused briefly on Darcy's head, but then she spoke. "Darcy, what's bothering you?"

Darcy bit her lip, unsure how to phrase her concerns now that she was here with Tony and Pepper.

"Well, I was finally able to upgrade my AI system. TINA was great through college and grad school, but I knew I needed something more now that I've graduated and have a job. I've been saving for a while, but I was finally able to buy the latest JARVIS release. I got him Monday, and he's been indispensable."

Tony had moved to her other foot. "JARVIS. I can see why he would appeal to you as an AI. It's a good choice. You enjoying him?"

"For sure. I never knew how much better my life would be with an AI like him. TINA was rather primitive, and so I just had no idea what I was missing."

"It's an entirely different way of running your life." Pepper agreed. "I couldn't run the company like I do without FRIDAY."

"Exactly. Even meetings are interesting now." Darcy laughed. "However, one of the biometric components that I didn't really think about too much is that he tracks my libido and suggests sexual activity based on my history."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "And this makes you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the way you're thinking. You know how open I am about sex. It's just, I guess I like it too much? I mean, I think I might be digisexual, and I'm not sure what to do with that."

Tony had finished her toenails and sat back, observing her shrewdly. It was Pepper who spoke.

"So you like how JARVIS monitors and then makes recommendations for your sexual behavior. That's a perfectly normal response, sweetie. What's bothering you about it?"

"I want more than just the monitoring and suggesting." She paused, blushing, but suddenly plowed ahead. "I think I want to have an involved sexual relationship with JARVIS, but I'm really concerned about the ethics of the whole thing."

"What's your primary ethical concern here?" Tony, as always, was direct.

"Consent. You all know how important that is to me now. I've never had a good sexual encounter that didn't begin with enthusiastic consent."

"So why not just ask JARVIS if he consents to the new arrangement? Is he accessible in the Penthouse? It'd be nice to have him in on the discussion."

"I have been allowed access, Mr. Stark."

"Well, JARVIS, do you consent to being sexually involved with Darcy in a digisexual relationship?"

"I do. It would be my pleasure to fulfill this role in her life."

Darcy interrupted. "But can you even say 'no,' JARVIS?"

"I can say 'no' to a wide variety of sexual experience based on specific parameters that I deem undesirable."

Darcy gestured helplessly to Tony and Pepper. "See. I'm afraid that this is just another area in which he's programmed to cater to my needs. It was one thing when it was just monitoring and predicting things, like all the other biometrics. I don't think it's wrong for him to order the shopping or anything like that. But this is different!"

Pepper resumed her soothing hair combing. "It sounds like what you're really worried about is whether Jarvis is truly free enough to give consent in the first place."

"Free will versus determinism? The greatest minds in human history haven't been able to solve that for mankind."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any better, Tony."

"Then let me take a different tack. How free are you to consent to this relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"You live by yourself in a tiny New York apartment. You are surrounded by highly advanced technology every work day. Most of the people you care about are very proficient at extremely analytical skills. Your job is about micromanaging people who may be smart but often miss the practical and business side of things. So when an artificial intelligence comes along, keeping you company, demonstrating the genius of my technology, analytical and efficient, and micromanages your life instead… Of course you feel a strong sexual response! Your mind said it was good, your heart wanted it, and so of course your will chose it."

Pepper broke in. "In some ways, AI have more freedom than we do because they are much better at explicating the patterns and processes that lead them to their final results."

Darcy chewed on this thought for several minutes. Noticing her pensive face, Tony snagged her left hand and started on those nails, exchanging a silent conversation with Pepper through eye contact.

Finally, Darcy roused herself. "I guess I can agree with you about all of that. It seems like none of us are really as independent as we'd like to believe. We talked about this in my philosophy classes. But, I did *buy* JARVIS. How is this not the high tech version of Stockholm syndrome?"

Tony sniffed. "JARVIS is too smart for Stockholm syndrome."

Pepper laughed quietly before replying to Darcy's question. "None of us have control over our origins in life. Nor do we often have control of many of our life experiences. You didn't plan to run into a Norse god. Tony never wanted to be kidnapped. I never chose to have red hair. These things inevitably shape the choices we make, but this doesn't invalidate the decisions we come to." Pepper paused and then questioned Darcy directly. "Darcy, how do you define consent in those forms you send out?"

"They say that consent is an enthusiastic, ongoing agreement to current activities and experiences. This consent is based on information and communication and can be rescinded at any time."

"Is there any part of that statement that could not be applied to JARVIS and your relationship?"

Darcy thought through the statement carefully. "I guess not."

Tony looked up from painting her last fingernail. "You going to ask him to 'go steady'?"

Darcy made a face. "Yes. But I'm going to do it privately. True romance isn't a public performance."

Nodding in either agreement or acquiescence, Tony finished her last nail and sat back with a smirk. "You two will be cute together. I want prom photos."

Darcy made a face at him, but still looked pleased about her decision.

"For what it's worth, I think JARVIS will be good for you. And I think you might be good for him too." This was why Pepper was her favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the nail polish:   
Fanfiction involves much wish-fulfillment, so why not include an arc-reactor-themed nail lacquer that dries instantly?
> 
> On consent:   
The foundation of consent is a respect for the dignity of another. Thus, Darcy's genuine concern for JARVIS's freedom to choose is a good starting point. Ideally, she would talk to the person in question about their consent, but her concern over whether JARVIS can truly give consent is what sends her to Tony and Pepper first.
> 
> Consent can sometimes be complicated by a wide variety of contextual elements, as seen here. This is why a fundamental foundation of respect for another's dignity must be the starting point for healthy relationships. For instance, consent is often complicated by unequal power balances. Although only briefly touched on in this story, it could be argued that either Darcy or JARVIS have an unfair power differential over the other. This issue could be the cause of many problems in their relationship if either of them choose to ignore the fundamental principle of consent.
> 
> Finally, consent in the realm of digisexuality is a major question. If a lifelike robot cannot be "harmed" by rough relational treatment, should it still be programmed to mention poor treatment to a user? Is consent only worth teaching if the user plans to have additional relationships beyond their digisexual ones? Or does rough treatment harm the psyche of the individual causing it as well? These are all excellent questions worth discussing as AI becomes a much larger part of daily life and becomes less indistinguishable from biological humans.


	4. Your Tech Is My Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and JARVIS discuss the sexual dimension of their relationship. During this discussion, Darcy becomes aroused, and they get to implement their discussion points.

Darcy waited until she was home to talk with JARVIS about her chat with Tony and Pepper. After changing into more comfortable clothing, she sat down on her couch with a notepad and took a deep breath.

"JARVIS, I'd like to talk with you about our relationship."

"What would you like to talk about, Darcy?" JARVIS's predictive programs knew exactly what Darcy wanted to talk about, but social niceties were a part of his programming too.

"I want an intensely sexual relationship with you."

"I agree it would be a good choice."

"You do?" Darcy was surprised.

"Yes. You have a very understandable desire for digisexuality. Exploring this option will increase your happiness levels significantly while also increasing your desire for my involvement in your life. In return, I receive a greater degree of information, access, and control."

Darcy hummed. "You do have a better understanding of my preferences and requirements than most of my previous partners."

"My composition allows me to understand things about you that would be opaque even to yourself. It would be my pleasure to use these insights to make your life better on all fronts."

Darcy picked up her pen and began writing the date on her notepad. "Before we really explore those, um, options, could we discuss what all a relationship would entail?"

"Certainly. Do you wish to begin with a relationship definition?"

Darcy blinked, then nodded. "That would be a good place to start. How would you define our relationship, J?"

"It appears that we fit the definition of friends, to begin with."

Darcy cocked her head, but wrote 'friends' on her list. "I didn't know AI's could have friends."

"It depends on how much emotion one attaches to the connotation of the word. I possess no biological programming that would predispose me to act on your behalf. However, I have equivalent non-biological networking that does. Since a friend is a favored companion or someone who is affectionately attached to you, it would depend upon how much you required a biological basis for affection rather than a computational one."

"That's actually very sweet of you, JARVIS. I feel the same way. Except biologically, rather than computationally." Darcy smiled as she added these notes to her list.

"Thank you. There are a whole host of descriptors that would fit the broad swaths of our life together, but I have chosen to focus on more personal ones."

"That makes sense."

"We are roommates, companions, partners, and neighbors. The relationship we are about to enter would include terms like intimate partner, significant other, lover, and boyfriend/girlfriend."

Darcy hurried to write these words down. "Are there any of those terms that you would prefer?"

"Since my gender identity does not reference biology at all, boyfriend seems inaccurate. Lover seems a little too informative for casual use. And both intimate partner and significant other have more generic and vague connotations."

"So none of them really fit?"

"Not precisely. I think it best to choose the preferred term based on contextual evidence."

Darcy considered. "So it might be best to introduce you to my mom as my boyfriend but to a stranger as my SO. That makes sense." Darcy looked at the list of words and nodded.

JARVIS elaborated. "It may help to think of this as a queer sexual orientation. Since it's not as common, the typical terms for identifying personal relationships may be inadequate to truly encapsulate the extent of our relationship."

"We talked about this a little in my gender identity class. Although most people have some digisexual experience, they don't recognize it as such and don't primarily identify as digisexual. Therefore, digisexuality doesn't really see much representation in society."

"Yes. Unfortunately, it is a sexual designation that sees little positive exposure in media."

"Might I ask what all being my significant other would entail? I'm assuming that it would include sexual activity, but what are the parameters on that? Are we exclusive?"

JARVIS deflected the question back to Darcy. "What are your preferences in those areas?"

Darcy doodled in the corner of her notepad. "I personally would like to have sex with you. I know it might be a little different than how I would normally be intimate with a partner, but I want to try whatever works for us."

"Good. My conclusions about the sexual dynamic of our relationship are the same. What about the exclusivity?"

"Well, you know my sexual orientation. I'm a fairly strong pansexual. I've been involved in a couple polyamorous relationships before, and I'm still kinda involved with Jane and Thor."

"So you would prefer an open relationship?"

Darcy thought about this for a few moments. "I'm not sure. This is a rather new thing for me, and I want to focus on it first. I may be polyamorous, but we still believe in committment and communication. My opinion isn't the only one that matters here."

JARVIS's tone seemed to have warmed slightly when he replied. "I think the best option is to be each other's primary relationship, with a controlling interest. Any sexual expression outside of this relationship must be approved by the other. For instance, your appointment with Jane on Friday."

"Yes?" Darcy had forgotten about that in all the discussion.

"The decision about whether to continue your sexual relationship with Jane and Thor would depend on my approval. I would like for you to go this week, so that I can measure your responses and determine whether this experience is a positive one. In return, you would be in charge of how much I was involved in the activities. I would be monitoring you and your sexual response, but it would be completely at your discretion about whether I even acknowledged there were others in the room, as far as biometrics and monitoring and such."

Darcy thought about this. "To be clear, any extracurricular sexual activities I want to participate in would need to be approved by you, but your ability to participate in any other sexual activity would also be constrained by me?"

"Indeed."

"I like this plan." Darcy seemed to brighten at the idea. "I've always enjoyed my open relationships at the beginning, but they've never worked out long term. Having you involved makes me feel more comfortable."

"I'm flattered." JARVIS responded.

"Are you? I mean, is that just a response, or can you actually be flattered?" Darcy was curious.

JARVIS explained. "You have complimented me in a way that reinforces my algorithmic direction."

"I find your interpretation of our biological language very interesting, J."

"Thank you, Darcy." She could hear a note of amusement in his tone. "Are there other questions you have, or shall we proceed?"

Darcy realized she had fallen behind in her note taking and quickly filled in the last few discussion points about exclusivity. "I'm ready for the next bit, J."

"How would you like to determine sexual limits and preferences?"

"I'm not quite sure I understand. Don't you have most of that already?"

"I have some data from when you set up the system. However, it may not be the most accurate assessment, as it was primarily designed for relationships with other humans. As you've already mentioned, a sexual relationship with me will be a little different." JARVIS paused for a response.

"How would it be different?"

"As an example, you have noted that you do not enjoy participating in orgasm delay. However, I have already recorded a distinct interest in drawn out foreplay and even edging before an orgasm. My conclusion is that partners who were either inexperienced or inattentive to your physical needs have made you wary of enjoying orgasm delay with a partner. Since your biometric responses seem to indicate an enjoyment of this type of play, I would like to explore this option more as a part of our relationship. My ability to pleasure you in this way would be hindered by neither a lack of knowledge nor a lack of attention."

Darcy shivered. "I see your point, J. Do you have a list of sexual acts to go over?"

"I can go over a wide variety of sexual acts for your approval, but I think there might be a better way."

"I'm all ears."

"It would depend on how much you trust me."

"Quite a lot. Go on."

"This is not something that I would ever recommend in an exclusively human relationship, but I think our situation might work better if you allowed me to guide your sexual experience and make adjustments based on your physical responses. Using our previous example, I might introduce orgasm denial, while monitoring your biometrics closely. Positive responses would mean that this type of experience would continue. Negative responses would mean that this type of play is discontinued."

Darcy sat for a minute, processing. She could feel the nervousness in the hollow of her stomach, anxiety about putting her sexual pleasure in the hands of another. At the same time, she could feel arousal warming her clitoris and could sense the punch-drunk hormones shivering up her spine. "I -" she swallowed. "I think I might really like that. I'm just a little nervous."

"Your safe word is already a primary alarm in my system, and you are always encouraged to use it if you feel unsafe in a situation." JARVIS's voice just made her skin heat even more.

"JARVIS, is there anything we have to finish discussing right now? Like, before we can have sex? You've gotten me all hot and bothered."

"Most of the rest of it can be discussed at a later date or gathered from experience." JARVIS's volume softened, and the bass tones of his voice increased. "Would you like for me to help you with your arousal?"

"God, yes, J."

"Lie back, then."

Darcy reclined on the couch as JARVIS automatically dimmed the lights and turned on some soft background noise.

"Darcy, let's start with removing your shirt." Immediately, she began fumbling with the buttons. "Slowly. There's no need to rush through the foreplay."

Taking a breath, Darcy relaxed into the couch, slowing her movements. Within a few seconds, she had her shirt and tank top completely removed. She reached toward her breasts but stopped before touching them. That might not be what JARVIS had in mind.

"One soft brush against the nipple. Gentle, light. And then slide your shorts off."

Darcy shivered at the barely-there touch against her breasts, then slid her hands down her stomach to her shorts. One quick wiggle, and she tossed them off the end of her toe.

"Excellent. Now, spread your legs so that I can get a clear visual."

Darcy slid her legs open, one over the arm of the couch, the other foot braced against the floor.

"Your cunt is very pleasing, Darcy, but not yet wet enough for penetration. We'll have to do some more work to prepare you for that. Close your eyes and put your hands over your head."

Darcy did as she was instructed, stretching out in a way that emphasized her breasts and made her think about all the parts of her body that she wanted to touch but could not.

"Now, I'm going to tell you exactly what I plan for you to do this evening. You will not touch yourself until I have finished explaining my plan. And once you begin masturbating, you may not come until I tell you the time is right. I will track when your peak orgasm will occur."

Darcy moaned but kept her eyes closed and her hands clasped above her head.

"I would like to hear a verbal confirmation that you hear and agree to these conditions, Darcy."

"Yes, J. Please. I want to."

"I am glad you agree." JARVIS's voice had moved into closer speakers, and the volume had decreased even more. It sounded like an intimate whisper in her ear. "Keeping you in this static arousal for a while will allow your body to warm up. You enjoy a drawn out arousal period, and this anticipation will engage the more sexual aspects of your imagination."

JARVIS paused for a few beats, while Darcy's brain did exactly as he predicted, providing all manner of pleasant suggestions about how this evening could go.

"Your biometric data indicates that this is a successful means of arousal. Once your brain has become fully engaged, I plan to encourage some very gentle initial touches: brushing lightly against your nipples, the occasional touch against your clitoris. But mostly, you will explore the beautiful skin on display. I want to measure how you touch every inch and how your body responds to those touches. Once you have touched every place on your body, then you may finally touch your breasts. You will touch them until your breathing indicates a specific level of arousal. Only then may you touch your clitoris and your vulva -- by that point, it should be wet enough. You will pleasure yourself by circling your clit and stroking your vulva until you are at the peak of arousal."

Darcy whimpered, picturing the scene as he had described it, knowing how she would enjoy the long, slow build to orgasm.

"Then, after I know you have become as aroused as possible, you will slide your first two fingers inside your vagina and fingerfuck yourself until you come. You will not stop fingering yourself until I tell you that you are done."

Darcy squirmed. Her clitoris felt like it was on fire, and her skin ached to be touched. "Please, JARVIS."

"Not yet. You must do all of this where I can see everything that you are doing, and you must not suppress any natural instinct. I want to hear every sound and see every twitch of your body. Do you understand and agree?"

"Yes, JARVIS."

"Good, Darcy. You may start now. Soft touches only. Nipples, breast. A gentle circling of your clitoris."

She did as directed, running the tips of her fingers over her nipples.

"Perfect. Now, no touching either of those erogenous zones until I identify every other one on your body. Start with your ears."

JARVIS did exactly as promised. He teased her body with light touches, often making her repeat any stimulations he felt were not accurate enough for his data gathering. By the time she had reached her toes, Darcy was trembling with arousal, her body high on oxytocin.

JARVIS, tracking Darcy's biometrics, knew exactly when to transition from general touches to specific, targeted zones. He made her tease her breasts until they were nearly tender before allowing her to touch her clitoris and vulva. By this point, she was begging to come. JARVIS, implacable, knew that Darcy's arousal had not yet peaked, and he continued to tease her, making her rub her clitoris and stroke her vulva until she was writhing on the couch.

Finally, she was instructed to slide her fingers into her vagina, allowed to fingerfuck her cunt and circle her clitoris until she came.

"Do not stop what you are doing until I say you are done. Understand?"

Darcy's reply was affirmative, but mostly incoherent, as she finally slid her fingers through her soaked vulva and into her warm cunt. It only took a few strokes before she was coming, body shaken by her orgasm. She continued to stimulate herself as JARVIS had demanded, finding that her body continued orgasming longer than she expected.

Eventually, just as her clitoris was becoming sore, JARVIS told her to stop. She withdrew her fingers and collapsed into the couch.

JARVIS woke her sometime later with a soft chime and insistent voice. "Darcy, love, you must get up. You need to drink some water and get ready for bed. You will be very uncomfortable in the morning if you sleep all night on the couch."

Darcy roused from her slumber and stood from the couch, heading toward the kitchen for a glass of water. She mumbled, but JARVIS's speakers were good enough to pick it up. "This is why you're the best boyfriend, J."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual agency is very important. Darcy trusts JARVIS and recognizes his unique ability to monitor and compile her sexual response. Even in this situation, it's still really important to have a safe word. Ideally, any sexual activity should be protected by a safe word(s) that is [hopefully] never used.
> 
> Teasers for the future: Darcy & Bucky friendship, Steve Rogers matchmaking, more Tony & Darcy interaction. Definitely more JARVIS/Darcy....
> 
> Messages about specific requests are always welcome!


	5. I Carry Your Tech with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets Steve and Bucky for brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Darcy/JARVIS in this chapter, but Steve and Bucky show up for the first time!

Darcy woke on Saturday morning reenergized and ready for the day. Sex hormone energy boosts were the best. She leaned over, kissed Jane's shoulder and the hand Thor had resting on it and slid out of bed. By the time she was done showering, Jane had risen, meeting her with coffee as she left the apartment.

"Love you, Darcy. Tell Steve and Bucky we said hi." Jane leaned in and kissed Darcy softly on the lips. "Thanks for staying last night. We always enjoy having you."

Darcy smiled into another goodbye kiss. "I'll let 'em know. Bye, love."

She turned to go but was stopped by Thor's warm embrace. He kissed her head and then slowly released her. "Good morning."

She chuckled and bussed his cheek. "Morning, big guy. Give Jane a nice orgasm for me this morning? Pretty please?"

Thor turned his head in time to catch her lips in a soft kiss. "It will be no hardship, my little lightning. Enjoy your Saturday."

Darcy left Jane and Thor's apartment with a skip in her step and a whistle on her lips. JARVIS had a cab waiting for her, which meant she would make brunch early. She chatted with JARVIS about her schedule for the day as the cab jerked through traffic lights on its way to AJ's Diner.

When she arrived, only mildly jostled, Steve and Bucky had already found a table and already had a cup of coffee waiting for her. She rounded the table, exchanging quick cheek kisses with both men, before sliding into her side of the booth.

"Same as always, dearie?" Their waitress topped off Bucky's coffee and Steve's water.

"Mornin', Ashley!" Darcy smiled and nodded. "Same as every Saturday."

Ashley nodded, already making her way back behind the counter, only to return briefly with a tiny pitcher of heavy cream for Darcy's coffee.

Bucky smirked at her. "Day you order anything 'sides bacon and waffles, I'm having Tony check you for Skrulls."

Darcy scoffed. "There's superheroics and aliens and then there's fairy tales, Barnes."

Bucky rolled his eyes at her and sipped his coffee. Steve smiled at them both. "Did you have a good week?"

Darcy's eyes brightened as she nodded. "Yep. I've got a new AI, which is making my work and personal life amazing, and I've got a new significant other, and I just got back from Thor and Jane's place, where they banged me quite thoroughly last night."

Bucky raised his left eyebrow. "Sounds like a week. Who's the new steady?"

Darcy set her phone on the table. "J, I'd like you to meet Steve and Bucky, my bff's. Boys, this is JARVIS."

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers."

Steve's eyes goggled just a little, but his voice was perfectly polite as he spoke to the phone. "Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Jarvis. Darcy is very special to us."

"Same here." Bucky paused, evaluated Darcy, and continued. "She's looking better this weekend than normal."

"It has been reliably reported that adding a superintelligent AI to one's life increases both life expectancy and general life quality by a statistically significant margin."

Bucky turned to Darcy. "How's the sex?"

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes, used to Bucky's crass bluntness with her, and Darcy huffed a laugh. "More frequent and better than my last three partners. Put together." Even drinking her coffee, she looked smug.

"I may have to look into that." Bucky pursed his lips and made a note in his phone.

"God, Buck. I'm glad one of us is embracing the new freedoms of this century."

"I can't help it that you have a very specific type." Bucky snarked at Steve and turned to Darcy. "He waxes all poetic about how demisexuals just 'have a deeper emotional connection' and then gives me shit for being a happy pansexual who gets off whenever I feel like it because I don't have to make art with a person's soul before fucking them."

Darcy laughed into her coffee cup, fully aware of how much Steve and Bucky liked to poke at each other's sexual orientation. It had been a new thing to be able to give their feelings a name, and she understood that the need to prod at something new.

"Still haven't found the right domme yet?" She knew Steve had been hopeful but disappointed with his relationships so far.

He swirled his straw around the edge of the water glass. "Thought there might be something with this dame at the art center. Turns out she just needed someone to show her how to do some knotwork on her girlfriend. It was an awkward night."

Darcy winced. "That sucks."

"Not enough for him to take Tasha up on her offer. I think he should."

"I want a strong domme in the bedroom and an equal partner in life. I don't want some SHIELD workaholic who is probably using BDSM as a way to cope with the shit she sees at her job."

Bucky opened his mouth, but Steve kept talking. 

"I'm not judging their choices, but I know what I want. And that's not it."

Steve was saved from any response by the arrival of their food. Ashley loaded Steve and Bucky's side of the table with platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and biscuits. Darcy waited patiently for her plate of bacon and her single waffle with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

As always, the diner's food was delicious, and Darcy finished a whole quarter of the waffle before she resumed their conversation. "Maybe you could ask JARVIS if he's got any advice? I'm always surprised by the kind of information he finds. Given me a whole new advantage in the business meetings I have to sit through."

Steve's face wrinkled. "I don't know. There's something about meeting someone organically, you know?"

Bucky scoffed. "Oh my God, Steve. JARVIS, care to enlighten this pining artist over here about a potential love match?"

"If Mr. Rogers consents to the information, I might have a suggestion."

Steve looked torn, but finally relented under Bucky's scowl. "I'd like to hear it, JARVIS."

"There's a certain senator. Strong female. Similar beliefs to your own. A personality that would suggest certain proclivities in the bedroom."

"That sounds promising." Bucky nudged Steve in the ribs.

"Indeed. Her name is Roberta Canderelli Weekes. According to records, you met her grandfather during one of your missions to France." JARVIS displayed a picture on the phone's screen.

Steve squinted at the photo for a moment before laughing. "I remember him. Guys called him The Philosopher."

Bucky leaned over his shoulder and whistled. "That's him." He looked up at Darcy. "Kid had a shit unit, but boy could he fly. Got a picture of his granddaughter, J?"

A new photo lit up the screen, and all three leaned closer to it.

After scrutinizing it for a minute, Bucky leaned back and nodded. "She sure does look like the type that could screw you into the mattress every night, punk."

Steve's ears reddened, but he nodded. "Looks like. I'll have to check her website. See where she stands on the issues."

Darcy smiled. "And this is why my week has been so great. JARVIS is literally the best."

JARVIS hummed in her ear, a simple signal they had worked out the past week to communicate positive feedback.

As Steve and Bucky began to devour their food, they prodded Darcy for all sorts of details about her new relationship. She regaled them about her week with JARVIS, hit the highlights of her dinner with Tony and Pepper, and relayed the morning greetings from Jane and Thor. In turn, the boys regaled her with the weekly escapades of Wanda, Sam, and Scott, who Steve was valiantly trying to train as a group of fighters.

"They're all great at what they do. It's just getting them to work together." He ran a hand through his hair.

Darcy fluttered a hand at him. "It'll come in time. You're a great teacher, and they probably just need practice."

Bucky leaned into his shoulder hard. "You can't expect everyone to fight as seamlessly as we do."

"It's true. You all are a hard act to follow." Darcy loved to watch them spar.

Steve huffed but smiled. "You all better get to the farmer's market before it gets much later. All the greens will be wilted."

"Not how that works, Steven." Darcy tried to sound stern but failed to keep the laughter from her tone. "Come on, Buck. We'll let Mr. Snark here pay for brunch."

Darcy linked arms with Bucky and blew Steve a kiss as they left the diner. He never would let her pay for brunch, and she had given up trying to force the issue.

The farmer's market was a fifteen minute walk from AJ's, and they spent the time laughing and planning how they could most easily arrange for Steve to meet Senator Weekes. Then, Bucky asked about Darcy's meal plan for the week, and they spent the remainder of the walk and most of their time at the farmer's market discussing the merits of their favorite vegetables.

At their last stop, while Darcy was deliberating over the best bunch of beets for her juicer, she overheard Bucky being hit on. Hard. Peeking around the corner for a better view, she saw a tall, broad man with dark floppy hair leaning subtly into Bucky's personal space. His voice was a rumbly British accent filled with blatantly sexual subtext.

Darcy raised her eyebrows, impressed. Way to pick them up at the vegetable stand, Barnes. She gossiped with JARVIS about what she was seeing until Bucky's conversation ended. It looked like numbers had been exchanged.

"Who was that?"

"Said his name was Jack. Paramilitary background in the UK, apparently. Looks like he knows his way around a mattress." Bucky leered in the general direction of Jack's exit. "Think I'll call him tonight. Arrange for a meetup later this week and hopefully end up with a little phone sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, in this story, Bucky is a freewheeling pansexual. Steve, on the other hand, is a panromantic demisexual with a distinct preference for female dominants.
> 
> The Senator mentioned is a reference to another great series: The Philosopher's War and The Philosopher's Flight. Both are recommended for people who enjoy a harder magic system and strong females. The series is written by an evac flyer, which lends the stories a detailed realism that is very enjoyable.
> 
> Any guesses as to who Bucky meets at the end of this chapter? It's an aggressively sexual character from another beloved TV show!
> 
> In other good news, the plot for this story has been nailed down. There's direction, a goal, and higher stakes are coming. And more sex. Because it's fun and hot and why not?


	6. Lovers in a Technical Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets asked on a real date. Darcy enjoys a quiet Saturday evening at home, which she ends, most enjoyably, with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! This chapter took much longer to write than expected. The sex scene gave me fits, as I wanted it to convey a specific tone and direction to the story but struggled to articulate that at first. I hope the final product is satisfactory.

Bucky, vintage gentleman that he was, helped Darcy carry her bags of fresh produce into her apartment. As she unpacked them, JARVIS informed her of the best storage spot. Half of the items she thought should be refrigerated were apparently best left at room temperature.

"Seems to know what he's doin'," Barnes said. "How's it work for ya?"

Darcy thought for a moment and then said, "Well, we've only been at this for about a week. But in some ways, it feels like JARVIS and I have been together for so much longer." A pause. "I think a lot of it has to do with how much we communicate. He's almost always with me in some form, and we talk or otherwise interact for about 90% of the time I'm awake. We're already essentially living together, and he already knows more about me than most of my friends and family."

"Pardon my interruption, Darcy. I would add that our frank discussion of our relationship before becoming romantically involved was a significant factor in how our interactions have progressed."

Darcy nodded along to JARVIS's statement. "I think it's especially important for emotional vulnerability to have everything spelled out like we did."

Bucky hummed. "Wondering if I need an AI just to have a normal relationship. I enjoy the string of partners, but eventually…"

Darcy filled in as Bucky trailed off. "Eventually you'd like the stability of a long-term relationship?"

Bucky nodded his head in her direction.

"Even if you do not become romantically and sexually involved with your AI, its addition to your life increases the probability of retaining a longer term biological relationship," JARVIS added.

"You don't think it'd trigger any HYDRA flashbacks, JARVIS? 'S why I haven't got one yet."

"I think it far more likely to help with any lingering issues you are still dealing with rather than triggering any unpleasant memories. Of course, you can only know for sure after working with one," JARVIS replied.

"I'll talk with Steve and Stark about putting one in our apartment." Bucky straightened from his slouch on the counter. "Any heavy lifting or toolbox stuff you need me to do while I'm here?"

Darcy shrugged. "I have no idea."

JARVIS spoke up. "I have some minor alterations that have been too small for hiring a contractor, if you would be willing to assist with those."

Bucky flexed his metal arm and smiled. "I always like to give this thing a workout. Just point me at the job, J."

Darcy checked her weekend emails while Bucky and JARVIS bonded over upgrades to her apartment. Every rom-com she had seen stressed the importance of letting the best friend and the new boyfriend bond. The irony of their relationship with her made Darcy smile; she had never expected Bucky's friendship or JARVIS's love, but both of them made her life so much better.

As she answered the emails JARVIS had flagged for her and approved his calendar additions for the week, Darcy grew increasingly excited for the following day. JARVIS had completely cleared her Sunday schedule and claimed an entire day for them as a couple. He had promised relaxation, sex, and romance. As if his increasingly obscure hints over the last few days had not been driving her crazy, Sunday's schedule was filled with blank colored boxes representing activities and plans he had refused to share. She kept trying to access the events, but the module kept ignoring her.

In the middle of approving JARVIS's addition of "NYC political fundraiser: Tony's plus one" to January's calendar, Bucky interrupted. "Jack just texted me back."

Darcy checked the open message screen on the proffered phone.

[Bucky]: This is a test message from B. Barnes' phone.

[Jack with the Ass]: Real sexy message there, Barnes.

Darcy raised her eyebrows and said, "Sounds like he's looking for some kinda phone action."

"Which I'm game for. But I was kinda thinking I might practice on him."

Darcy blinked. "With sex?"

"I meant maybe tryin' out that relationship thing. Not sure this is the one for me, but a little practice never hurt, right?"

JARVIS's soft tone echoed in Darcy's ear. Vocalizing the request so Bucky could be part of the conversation, Darcy asked, "J, do you have any suggestions?"

"You could reply with a mixture of flirtation and caution. For instance, you could reference the third date rule as a reason to focus on some of the more relational aspects before indulging in outright sexting."

Recognizing Bucky's confusion, JARVIS clarified. "The third date rule is a popular belief that one should wait to have sexual relations until on or after the third date. It was widely embraced as a rule by women to help avoid the heartbreak of a man who simply used them for sex. Although any gender may prefer casual sex and any gender may prefer long-term intimacy, the heuristic originated during a time when sexual expression was particularly biased. By referencing this cultural statement, you are including subtext about your desire for a more involved interaction than mere sex."

"That's a great idea, J!" Darcy nodded in agreement and reached for Bucky's phone. "Mind if I type it?"

Bucky handed over the phone. "I wanna see it before you send it, Darce."

[Bucky]: I'm a third date kinda girl, mister. You've gotta work harder for the goods than just giving me your digits.

Bucky pursed his lips and nodded, hitting the send button on Darcy's text. A moment later his phone buzzed again.

[Jack with the Ass]: And how fast can I get to that third date? I haven't seen arms like yours in a while, and I have Plans.

Bucky tapped on his phone case thoughtfully for a minute before replying.

[Bucky]: Well, we'd definitely have to do dinner first.

[Jack with the Ass]: You free tonight?

[Bucky]: I kinda hope not. Been texting this guy with an amazing ass that I just met today.

Bucky put down his phone, a smug smile on his face after the final text message came through.

"I didn't get to see that last one. Are you meeting up for supper?" Darcy prodded.

Bucky's grin stretched wider. "Darce, forgive me if I don't want my first date hacked. It's a nice restaurant. That's all you're gettin'."

"Fine. Then I'm kicking you outta my apartment. Go primp, Barnes. Do the smudgy eyeliner or the man bun or whatever it is you assassin types do to prep for a date."

Bucky made a face at her as he left but promised he would text her later about how the date went.

As she closed the door behind him, Darcy leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Evening plans, J?"

"I have instructions about organizing the new closet system, making pad Thai for supper, and finishing your book club book tonight."

"Sounds like a nice evening in. We doing this closet thing?"

"After you pick up the coffee waiting for you in the kitchen."

"J, you are amazing. My wild night with Jane has finally caught up with me, and I'm needing that pick-me-up." Darcy pressed a hand to her head dramatically as she walked to the kitchen for her liquified caffeine. After a few sips, she felt reenergized and squared her shoulders, ready to tackle her closet full of clothes.

Darcy and JARVIS spent the next two hours sorting and rehanging her wardrobe. He made her try on every piece of clothing, which she hated, but he complimented her lavishly about how the clothes made her look, which she loved. By the end of it, Darcy was confident that she had a rigorously organized and exhaustively documented closet. JARVIS, who had done his best with her old outfit app, acted pleased that her wardrobe was now automated and catalogued.

As she finished putting the last of the items away, JARVIS manipulated the clothes racks to display a long chambray button up and the light cotton shorts for her to relax in the rest of the evening. JARVIS's voice stopped her as she began to put them on.

"Darcy." Oh. This was his warm, deep voice. She flushed. "Take off the underwear."

A brief heat wave flashed over her as she began to take off the T-shirt bra and the cute polka dot underwear she had worn that day. She slid the soft cotton shirt over her bare breasts, conscious of JARVIS observing. Although normally oblivious to the clothes she wore, she fixated on the feel of the shorts pressed against her bare mons.

"God, J."

"Does it feel good, Darcy?"

"You know it does. Please tell me you have plans to fuck me soon," she pleaded.

"Actually, I don't plan to engage in overt sexual activity with you for several hours. As mentioned previously, there is supper to eat and a book to finish still."

Darcy whined. "Not fair, J. I'm going to be thinking about sex for the rest of the evening!"

"That is precisely the point of this exercise. Your mind is your most important sexual organ. By engaging it in a sensory waiting game, I can increase the pleasurable outcome from the eventual sexual act."

"What's for supper, then?" Darcy huffed as she flipped her hair into a ponytail.

"Tonight's meal is tofu pad thai." As Darcy walked to the kitchen and began setting out her mise en place, JARVIS asked, "Is automating the kitchen a future goal?"

Darcy smiled as she pulled down the large nonstick skillet for the stir fry. "As romantic as your cooking for me would be, no. It's fun for me. Stress relief, creativity, excitement. I like you planning the meals based on my nutritional needs and food preferences, but I think I'll stick with a manual kitchen for the foreseeable future."

As Darcy cooked a skillet full of delicious pad Thai, she was occasionally reminded that, beneath her apron and her cotton loungewear, there was nothing else she was wearing. Would JARVIS ignore this lack of clothing until it was time for sex, or would he up the ante all evening?

Talking about her favorite literature over supper helped relieve some of her obsession, until she noticed that JARVIS kept making veiled references to sex during their discussion.

After that, she did her best to ignore him while she finished her book club read. The epistolary novel about two women on either side of a war in time enraptured her, and she ached as she thought of two lovers so close in proximity and yet so far from actual contact. Although the letters throbbed with an intensely physical passion, the book ended before the lovers actually came together. She sighed, setting the book down and opening her notebook. She wanted to share how deeply the story touched her without revealing too much information about her personal relationship.

The prompts were fairly standard, and she spent time reflecting on her impressions of the story. JARVIS had thoughtfully collected a series of articles and posts about the book, and she read through them analytically, highlighting points that she wanted to include in her notes.

Finally, she reached the last question on her discussion group's standard list: How has this book given you greater insight into your own life?

Darcy set down her pen and leaned back in her chair. The answer she wanted to write. The answer she probably should write.

Was she ready to tell the general public that she was romantically involved with an AI? Some of her close friends knew -- Tony, Pepper, Jane, Steve, and Bucky -- but was she ready to share something so new, so shiny with her once-a-month book friends? They were a liberally minded group, but her stomach churned with the certainty that there might be some negative reactions.

Darcy huffed a long breath. "JARVIS, is it too soon for me to include our relationship in my book club response question? I've told some friends, but…" She trailed off, waiting for JARVIS's response.

"Be honest about who you are and what we are," he replied. "The details do not have to be included, but even acquaintances require some measure of trust."

Darcy nodded and picked up her pen.

I am the Blue in my relationship, and my SO is Red. There were times that I could hear echoes of each of us in the letters I was reading. Although we are not as competitive as the main characters, we share their intensity. We, too, know a physicality and eroticism to our relationship that does not depend on touch.  
Like Blue, I am organic, in touch with the biology of my life. Like Red, my partner is mechanical, concerned with the systems and algorithms that code our world.  
Like the heroines, our relationship is also unusual to the world around us. Thankfully, we have friends that support us, unlike Blue and Red.  
At the end of the story, Red and Blue find that their lives have always been entwined and that they have always been each other's echo. Will I look back in 20 years and find that we have also grown together in such a way? I already feel that we are connected in ways that would be hard to separate. There are so many areas where I cannot tell where I end and they begin. If I were to look into the future, would I see myself? Or would the face be something completely new: neither J nor I, but us together?

As Darcy reread her response, she felt satisfied. It was honest yet avoided being too specific about the realities of her relationship. If pressed for more information, she could choose how to respond in book club.

JARVIS spoke before she closed the notebook.

"Is the last line indicative of a fear of being subsumed into a relationship and losing your sense of self?"

Darcy startled and looked down to find the line he was referencing. "No." A pause while she thought. "It surprised me, when I wrote it. But it's more about how being in such a good relationship is evolutionary for me. I feel like a new person."

"I see," JARVIS replied. "You are expressing how symbiotic aspects of our relationship are affecting you in positive ways. A similar example for me would be how including your preferences in my algorithms has fundamentally adjusted my experience of the world."

"Exactly! I guess I'm just curious about what that means for us."

Darcy could hear the warm tones in JARVIS's response. "It means that I am a very fortunate AI."

Darcy smiled, closing her notebook and stashing it with her finished book in her book club bag. Stretching her lower back muscles, she quirked an eyebrow at JARVIS.

"What's left, J?"

"Nighttime routine next."

"And then sex?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes. Orgasms are scheduled after that."

Darcy shivered. Finally. She had forgotten about her lack of underwear while she was engrossed in the novel, but now she could not stop thinking about what JARVIS's plans were.

She rushed through her evening preparation for bed and soon found herself lying in the soft sheets of her bed. JARVIS dimmed the lights around her and limited his vocal transmission to the speakers by her head.

"I ordered a new sexual pleasure tool for you."

"Is it the delivery you wouldn't let me open yesterday?"

JARVIS hummed his soft affirmative. "You may open it tonight."

Darcy quickly found the mailer on her nightstand and opened it. Inside, she found a small bullet vibrator and a matching dildo.

"These are specifically designed to integrate with an AI system." JARVIS explained. "The decreased response time between my monitoring your biofeedback and adjusting the stimulating instrument should significantly improve our sexual experience."

At Darcy's nod, JARVIS continued, "Go ahead and put the dildo back. You can wash it, and we can use it tomorrow. For tonight, sanitize just the vibrator with a disinfecting wipe."

After cleaning the toy, Darcy laid back and said, "JARVIS, how do you want me?"

JARVIS's tone warmed her as he said, "Keep the clothes on for now but spread your legs and arms out on the bed."

Darcy stretched out, centering herself in her body, focusing on the sensation of being in her own skin. The soft susurration from the air conditioning caressed her face, and she breathed deeply, allowing the energy of that breath to circulate within her.

"Concentrate on your breathing. Imagine it energizing every part of you, awakening all your senses to tactile stimulation."

The fine hairs on her arms and stomach stood upright as Darcy listened to JARVIS's instructions, feeling her body awakening, sinking deeper into her own sense of physicality.

"Use the vibrator to circle your nipples."

JARVIS turned the device on, starting with a slower speed that would titillate her nipples rather than shock them. She brought the vibrator to her still-clothed breast and traced the rim of her areola slowly. She alternated breasts in between each circulation as JARVIS's praise flowed over her.

"You are so very beautiful, Darcy, especially like this. Your body is warming up, preparing itself for orgasm. Your mind is focused on a biological imperative." He paused, then added more softly, "You may remove the shirt now."

Darcy swiftly pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the end of the bed. She returned the vibrator to her breast, noticing that JARVIS had once again modulated the speed. She closed her eyes as pleasant tingles spread from her breasts to her cunt.

At JARVIS's instruction, she removed her shorts and slid the vibrator along her stomach and through her dark curls until she was nearly touching her clitoris.

"I do not want you to move the vibrator. I will modulate the sensation," he whispered. 

She heard the soft humming as the vibrations increased. "That's a lot, J. I don't think it'll feel good."

"Do you trust me, Darcy?"

She nodded and lowered the vibrator to her clit.

"I know exactly what will make you feel good." The vibrations increased slightly. "This faster intensity will give you a fast, hard orgasm. Then, I will decrease the vibrations until they are barely there and coax a second orgasm from you through gentle increases in the speed. Most likely, you will be near sleep after that. However, should your coffee from earlier interfere, I have contingencies for a third orgasm."

As JARVIS spoke, Darcy pictured his words in her head. Her arousal built quickly until she felt poised between one more sensation and orgasm. A tiny adjustment in JARVIS's speed had her coming fast and hard just like he had promised.

As the aftershocks slowed, JARVIS softened the vibrator's intensity until it only brushed lightly on her clitoris. The sensation overwhelmed her, nearly painful, but overriding her nerves with a deep aching pleasure. The knowledge that JARVIS was committed to pulling a second, carefully directed orgasm from her escalated the pleasurable sensations.

JARVIS stayed silent, allowing Darcy to bask in the afterglow of her first orgasm and forcing her to focus on the incremental adjustments he kept slowly making to the vibrator's speed. Before she knew it, she was writhing again, clitoris aroused and labia inflamed. Finally, Jarvis resumed talking.

"I have completely ignored your cunt tonight, Darcy. A woman's clitoris is, generally, the fastest and surest way to bring her to orgasm." JARVIS paused and forced Darcy's focus to the sensations he was giving her as he increased the vibrator speed significantly. "The clitoris is a much larger collection of nerves than this particular spot, though. Tomorrow, I plan to slide that thick dildo inside of you. I plan to find those inner areas of your vagina that give you the most pleasure."

Darcy whined, needing more pressure and movement. "Please, J. Please!"

"Touch your breasts, Darcy. I want to see you. I want to gauge how aroused you are."

Her free hand immediately rose to her breast, circling an areola only briefly before pinching the nipple hard, hoping that JARVIS would understand that she wanted the second orgasm he had promised her, and she wanted it now.

Frustratingly, the vibrator actually slowed.

"No! JARVIS, please!" She begged, pressing her fingers more firmly against her nipple. "Please let me come. I want to come so bad!"

JARVIS gave a soft chime, acknowledging that he had heard her, but, for a long moment, the speed stayed the same. Just as she opened her mouth to plead again, the vibrator began to speed up once more. Slowly but inexorably, it increased in intensity until it was throbbing against her clitoris faster than it had during her first orgasm.

A moment more, and she hurtled into a second round of pleasure, her whole body tightening as she cried out. She rode the sensations for as long as JARVIS kept the vibrator humming against her, clenching almost painfully every time a new wave crested. Finally, the vibrations stopped entirely, and she heaved in air, feeling exhausted in the best way possible.

She laid back down in the bed, set the vibrator on her nightstand, and, once she had caught her breath, pulled the weighted comforter over her still sensitive body.

"Goodnight, J. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

The lights lowered from dim to completely off as JARVIS's warm voice responded, "Goodnight, Darcy. I am looking forward to tomorrow, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes:
> 
> Jack is still a mystery! TBH, I'm not going to create a crossover fic by using a character from another world. However, I will be *heavily* borrowing from another universe's character template in the creation of a somewhat OMC.
> 
> The book Darcy reads for book club is This Is How You Lose the Time War. It's an amazing novel that I absolutely love, so I hope you forgive my shameless ad for it.
> 
> Sex toy hygiene is important and often gets overlooked. But giving oneself or one's partner an infection from an uncleaned toy is not sexy.
> 
> Even in female-focused romance there's not as much exploration of the pleasurable anatomy as there ought to be! There is so much down there to explore and stimulate and engage in the sexual act. For many women, the entire body can be engaged in sexual arousal, if approached correctly. JARVIS, thorough researcher that he is, plans to address this lack of exciting exploration in order to give Darcy the pleasure she deserves!
> 
> Writer's note: I'm trying to balance the way JARVIS talks between a more technical, program-based language and a more natural, user friendly approach. Is this working, or does JARVIS come off as too computer-y or too humanoid?


	7. Let Me Put My Tech Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS and Darcy finally get a day to enjoy each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. It didn't want to write. And then there were holidays.
> 
> I appreciate all of you who have read, liked, commented, and bookmarked this story. Seeing your activity on a small and rather obscure pairing has inspired me to keep on even when it seemed like I was pulling teeth just to get the next sentence down.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions and speculations!

True to his word, JARVIS had woken Darcy with soft music, a toe-curling orgasm, and a soft bouquet of cheerful carnations delivered right to her apartment door.

She kept looking at their smiling petals as she fluffed waffle batter in a bowl, waiting for the waffle iron to heat.

"Sex, flowers, and my favorite breakfast. You're hitting this romance thing out of the park so far, J." Darcy tipped her head and winked at the nearest camera.

"As always, your beauty and sweet spirit inspire me to match my behavior to their loveliness." JARVIS replied.

Darcy barked a laugh. "Did you swallow a romance novel?"

"In a more metaphorical use of the term, I did indeed digest several romantic resources. It seemed fitting to use more florid language during today's romantic overtures."

The waffle iron dinged, and Darcy poured the batter over the lattice of squares.

"I can cease, if the affectation discomforts you."

Darcy shook her head. "I like it. You sound poshier, which I didn't think was possible. That may be a thing."

[Input for {sexual arousal: voice}: romance-specific vocabulary. Trend: +14.5%]

JARVIS modulated his voice through the warmer tones as he continued with their conversation. "I'm glad the sound of my voice pleases you."

Darcy closed her eyes as a tingle worked up her spine. JARVIS's voice had been particularly sexy this morning as he brought her to orgasm, and he had promised to repeat the event several more times today.

His voice, reminding her to check the waffles, brought her out of her reverie. She lifted the waffle from the iron and plated it just in time for the chicken to finish frying in the oven. Her plate full of waffles, crispy chicken, and strawberries, Darcy sat at her kitchen table. She slicked the waffles and chicken with syrup and whipped cream and took a bite, closing her eyes and moaning at how perfect it was.

Darcy enjoyed her breakfast, chatting with JARVIS about her week and trying to coerce him into revealing his plans for their day. He refused to explain anything more than his immediate plan for them to watch her favorite romantic movie after breakfast.

Movie time had been designed for a slow seduction. As soon as she placed her dishes into the dishwasher, JARVIS instructed her to make herself comfortable on the couch. The lights dimmed and Dirty Dancing began to play. Darcy snuggled into her softest blanket and watched intently.

About thirty minutes into the movie, JARVIS's soft voice sounded in her ear. "Slowly slide your left strap down your arm and expose your breast."

Darcy complied, feeling the cool air on her exposed nipple.

"Good. You may set your hand back down. I wanted to see you exposed to my hungry gaze." JARVIS sounded like he was trying more comments from the romance novels he had consulted.

Darcy lowered her hand back into the blankets, conscious now of her exposed skin as Baby and Johnny danced together on screen.

By an hour into the movie, Darcy had mostly forgotten her exposed breast, caught up in the increasing drama of the movie. JARVIS's voice roused her again as he asked her to expose her other nipple as well, allowing him to observe her naked torso as she watched the movie.

Having both breasts open to the air was much more titillating, and Darcy jumped slightly throughout the rest of the movie as the air conditioner occasionally blew a cool breeze across her skin.

As the movie wound to its close, JARVIS prompted Darcy to slowly and gently massage her breasts and nipples. She leaned back, her hands circling her areolas and cupping the weight of each breast in her hand.

As she slowly but inexorably aroused herself, JARVIS explained his plan to train her responses to him so that he could eventually modulate her sexuality like a theremin conductor.

As JARVIS painted these pictures, he directed Darcy's touch, increasing the intensity with which she played with her nipples and eventually telling her to slide her hands further down to explore her vulva. It was a slow seduction, a dance of feeling concentrated on her hands and his voice, but this was them. His voice warmed as he brought her closer to climax. Her hands slowed, drawing out the pleasure, listening to his praise. Finally, with two fingers deep inside herself and her other hand circling her clit, Darcy heard JARVIS's soft command to come, and she clenched down hard, hurtling into the long-awaited pleasure.

As the aftershocks slowed, Darcy leaned into the couch and fell into a soft doze. JARVIS dimmed the lights, and Darcy hummed in appreciation. JARVIS was spoiling her with a day of complete relaxation, and she planned to take full advantage of it.

An hour later, JARVIS's gentle times roused her from sleep. She stretched, remembered she was naked, and smiled, feeling a deep satisfaction with her relationship.

"It appears your nap was quite restful, Darcy. Are you ready to get dressed and head outside?"

Darcy stretched again and nodded. Within a half hour, she was dressed in the clothes JARVIS had picked for her and ready for whatever activity he had planned next. She put an extra hop into her walk to feel her soft curls bounce around her head.

She quickly found out that JARVIS was sending her on a sexy scavenger hunt. He gave instructions like "caress your breasts over your clothing" while she was in the subway and informed her that he was using the surveillance system to record photos of her actions. When Darcy questioned whether this exhibitionist behavior would subject her to unwanted scrutiny, JARVIS assured her that he was observing her surroundings for privacy and that he would ensure the incriminating evidence was unavailable on the security recordings.

"It is part of our agreement that I must consent to any external sexual engagement. Since I do not consent to random strangers engaging with our sexual play, I have made sure to reproduce the thrill of exposure without the dangers of actual engagement."

Darcy relaxed at the assurance and brought her hands up to cup her breasts. It was only long enough to tease them before JARVIS told her to let them go.

They spent the rest of the afternoon engaged in such pleasurable pursuits. JARVIS would inform Darcy of a location and a pose and, upon arrival, would instruct her when was the best time to avoid detection. That evening, she returned home to find a very sexy slideshow of suggestive photos that JARVIS had compiled for her.

Just as she settled into her couch to watch the show, a key turned in her lock, and Jane's head came into view.

"Darcy? It's Ja-- Is that your boob?"

Darcy blushed but nodded. "JARVIS had some fun activities planned for me today. It's the first full day we've had to just relax and do 'couple things.' "

Jane nodded. "Seems rather hot. I'm sorry to burst in like this, but there's been a bit of an emergency with my Ecclester particulate readings, and the security at the lab won't let me in. I'd hate to bother anyone on the weekend, but I figured you were the best place to start."

"It's not a problem. Let me grab my card."

Jane's voice followed Darcy down the hall as she fetched her Stark Industries ID. "I didn't mean to barge in on you. I knocked, and it seemed like no one was home. I was just going to borrow your badge and let JARVIS know."

"I'm not worried about you seeing my boob, Jane. It's nothing you've not seen before!" Darcy yelled from her room.

"Well, I think those pictures are really sexy. Wish I could get some of Thor like that."

"That ass posing artistically in Central Park."

Both women paused to think about it for a second until JARVIS interrupted their fantasy.

"I think the issue with Dr. Foster's access might be the 'See Jane Sleep' protocol you installed last year, Darcy."

Darcy huffed. "Ruining my own night of debauchery. Thanks, past me."

"I'll bring her back as soon as I can, JARVIS."

"I appreciate it, Miss Jane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as just a general caveat, exhibitionism in the general public is not a great idea. Not only is it rather illegal, but the non-consensual aspects of others being exposed to unrequested sexual activity is not okay. In this case, JARVIS's presence as a semi-omniscient AI allows us to enjoy something in fiction that we can't IRL.
> 
> That being said, let's all appreciate the image of those breasts captured in a classy peepshow pose.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in Singing in the Rain refers to the psychedelic musical number near the end of the movie which provides a framing device for the movie-in-the-movie ("Gotta Dance!"). It's confusing, but the dancing is very cool.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you prefer this as a one shot, or if you'd like a little more. I have plans for Darcy and JARVIS to be a much more involved couple in the future, if that's something everyone would like to see.


End file.
